Haunting Ground: The Occult
by ShadowLord18
Summary: A haunting ground fic that follows the game as best i can while still adding drama, romance, and plenty of horror :P  Will have different point of views in the chapters. Current rating is T mostly swearing, blood the usually in horror :P
1. Chapter 1

Hello all after seeing Haunting Ground and all its horror action I figured id write one during my free time from school work. I've not played the game but I have watched a play though on YouTube*one that had no commentary thank god* So I know the general outlook and plot behind the game and I have also looked up the haunting ground wiki*not Wikipedia but an actually wiki of the game its got all the character info and stuff* I will do my best to keep the fic as close to the game as possible but I will be adding a few OC's to further the storyline plot and add a bit of more action, romance, and horror to things. Currently I have three OC's two I take credit for as my own creations and one I found on deviant art while looking through some fan art for the game so that one is not my own making and all credit goes to the maker of her. I do not own Capcom or haunting ground at all cause if I did id be loaded with cash right about now :P

Who the OC's are I wont tell that would ruin the surprise if you like I will also be accepting any further OC's you might want to add preferably a few more stalkers but you can also post friend ideas I will also look at romance oc ideas but I will probably not use them for I already have a set course I plan to take. For all Daniella fans you will love this in later chapters I believe

And on note I am a big fan of occult stuff*I don't really practice the stuff I just find things like alchemy and magic fascinating and I have done my best to find as much info about it mostly in real life but I will be using Haunting Ground alchemy lore in this just to give it that familiarity. Hope you enjoy and if you see any mistakes in my lore please let me know.

Anyway without further ado I give you Haunting Ground: The Occult.

_Magic. Alchemy. Ancient forces as old as man if not older. In ancient times these Occult secrets were widespread through ancient Egypt, Babylon and civilizations that came before them. It grew spread into times of ancient Greece and Rome and beyond. But the rise of religion of god brought these practices to the edge of forgotten lore. Cast into the shadows the magic was practiced by few in secret the knowledge preserved and kept safe for a time when it would rise again into popularity and power; to be freed of the shackles the church brought onto them. And now….after years of secrecy this practice would be unleashed to its fullest extent. One family whose line is of Occult. One girl who would be the victim of madness and magic. One castle that would play the ground for this tale. The clock has started…..the chase….has begun._

_**Castle Belli, England,(2005)**_

Debilitas walked down the steps to the butcher room, his simple mind knowing he would get his food this night there as always. He had finished his work in the garden as was his master's orders and now he could eat. Carcasses of meat hung on posts in the dank dungeon like room. Blood was splattered on the floor in some spots, now dried. In the center was an old and well drenched in blood table, a slab of meat and a meat cleaver on it. Debilitas slowly shambled over and took the cleaver, lifting it high up and brought it swiftly down on the slab with a growl cutting himself a decent piece. He slid it into a sort of plate over a set of burning coals and listened a moment as the meat sizzled as it slowly cooked. While he waited his eyes drifted over to a dog cage, he gasped in surprise and looked closer. Usually this cage was empty ever since that white dog escaped, the master didn't seem to care if it was about the castle grounds still as signs seemed to point. Debilitas left his lunch cooking and slowly shambled over to the cage crouching down as he got closer. Its new occupant reminded him of the master but this one reminded him also of his dolls. Her hair was blond, short in the front but the back was tied into a pony tail that just went down her neck a ways. Her skin was smooth and almost snow like in complexion. On her was a simple silk sheet that clung to her form very well but was at least able to give some sense of modesty…..to a degree. Most men would probably be drooling by now over the lithe, scantly cladded woman before them but Debilitas's mind thought it as something new and thus a curiosity one to be touched and explored to learn what it was. He slowly extended his hand towards one of the legs but retracted it quickly when it moved a bit shifting the sheet a bit revealing more leg. He reached for her again but retreated again but a slight shift in her movement as she remained sleeping. Before he could reach out again lightning struck outside with a loud clash causing Debilitas to growl in fear as he stood and shambled away to a safe quiet place. He would come back later to eat and then play with the new doll.

Fiona moved in her sleep as her dreams became a nightmare. The images were scattered..A car…her parents…then a crash. She woke with a gasp as she quickly looked in fear at her surroundings. Her heart raced as she realized she was in a cage. She looked about her surroundings for a moment trying to stay calm. She shivered a bit and looked down noticing her current clothing and a blush grew about her face as she gathered up the sheet and did her best to cover her self with it.

'Where am I? What am I doing here? And why am I in this cage?' She thought as she noticed the door of the cage and the lock or the lock that was unlocked. She shuffled a bit to the door and removed the lock and pushed open the door and got out of the cage. Standing she readjusted the sheet a bit and walked a bit around the room her heart beating fast as she took in her surroundings trying to figure out where she might be.

'I feel like I'm in one of those horror films. Oh dear God…where am I?'

The sound of light footsteps from behind her brought her attention to the table and she smelled the scent of cooking meat. She took a step towards the table looking under it. A low menacing growl emitted from the darkness under the table and a snarl as…something leaped at her. She screamed as she fell backwards and the thing leaped over her and vanished into the darkness. She slowly got up and noticed a dog collar on the ground its clip broken from rust. She bent down and picked it up on it was a name. Hewie.

"Hewie" She said as she looked behind her and set the collar down as she made her way towards some stairs leading up. She looked up for a second and slowly walked up.

'Where am I? I guess ill find out soon enough.' She thought as she headed up.

Little did she know she would be exiting one hell and entering another.

What you think I know the beginning in the game is a bit different but I wanted to give it a bit more drama :P as you saw I will be writing this in different points of view mostly the current stalker, Fiona's and my two oc's hope you enjoy another chapter soon to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter two we are getting a bit closer to all the stalking, and screaming and more screaming and later on the dog. Anyway peoples my inspiration to continue this usually comes from *cough*reviews*cough* so please drop one like a simple This is good will do just so I know this is liked among the readers.

As Fiona stepped out of the darkness her eyes closed on instinct as they readjusted to the extra light, as much as could come from a cloudy day, and immediately shivered as a light wind blew past her. Her current wear didn't exactly offer any sort of warmth.

'I need to find some clothes.' She thought as she walked down a small path. Dead trees filled what seemed to be a garden. The high stone walls around her told her she was in some sort of castle but where and why she did not know. A crow flew away with a screech that caused her to jump a bit but she continued on. Eventually she noticed a long flight of stairs and walked up. The stone felt freezing against her bare feet and she shivered more. She soon reached the end of the stairs and stood on a sort of balcony. She noticed a door and headed to it.

"Thank God. I'm freezing." She said as she opened the door and stepped in. Despite her wondering of where she was she was glad to get out of the cold.

The room she stepped into was warm, very warm and she sighed as she felt the clod slowly leave her body. The tick-tock of an old grandfather clock was the only sound she could hear in the room. The ceiling fan light illuminated the room and the furniture such as the bed, couch and others was well dusted.

'Someone is obviously living here, but why am I?' Fiona looked a bit and noticed another door. She slowly reached out to the knob to open it and peck around the other side. But she then had that feeling that she was being watched. She turned her head and gasped and turned completely and looked in surprise of the woman before her.

'She's beautiful.' Fiona thought. The woman's hair was lilac color, some of it falling over one of her eyes. The eye that was noticeable was green but the look in it was cold and unfeeling; it was uncomforting. She wore what seemed a sort of maids clothing and gave Fiona a small smile that made her gulp a bit.

"I've gathered some clothes for you." She said as she slowly lifted an arm to a pile of clothes on the bed to her side. Her voice made Fiona a bit unnerved it was a monotone voice lacking any sort of emotion. And as she walked to the door that Fiona stood by her movements were almost mechanical in nature.

"Wait. Don't go." Fiona said, despite her fear of this woman she was more afraid of being alone right now.

The woman slowly turned to regard Fiona. Fiona gulped a bit being under those cold eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but where are we? And how did I get here?"

The woman looked towards a painting of a man, his face a grim expression and said, "Yes, Master…We will keep her here for a while.. I will make sure she stays comfortable."

Fiona looked at the woman wondering what she was talking about and why towards a painting, before she as well turned to regard it. 'Theres…something familiar about…' Her thoughts were disturbed by a sudden flash of memory. She collapsed to the ground her head a bit dizzy from the memory. When she looked around however the woman was gone. She was alone again.

She slowly got back up and turned her eyes towards the clothes that were laid out for her. She stepped toward the bed and looked down at them for a moment.

'At least I won't have to walk around in a sheet anymore. I think I would die of embarrassment if anyone else saw me like this right now. Doing a quick look about she slowly let the sheet drop to the ground and set to clothing herself.

The material used in the clothes was a fine silk, soft but also providing her with a bit more warmth then her sheet did. The skirt was a bit shorter then she would have liked, actually it was way to short for her liking.

'Not even the skirt of my school uniform was this short.' She thought as she finished putting on the other boot. Her eyes went again to the picture of the grim faced man. Fiona shivered and hugged herself.

'Feels like its watching me.' She thought as she looked at it again. A sudden bit of memory came to her then and she moved a bit closer to the portrait.

"Wait a minute… I remember being in the car with…"

For a moment she stared at the portrait then looked to the door again. 'That woman. She must be a maid here. Perhaps I can find someone else who can tell me where I am. Or at least a map of the place.' Fiona opened the door and stepped out entering into a corridor. One side leading to another door the other to a set of stairs. Turning to the door she opened and walked through onto a sort of open hall. One side was wall but the other was open to the outside. Columns decorated the open side their bodies covered in vines. The moon was out full this night giving its luminous light. Normally this would be a pretty sight but being in this strange castle it just gave an air of fear. 'I feel like I'm in one of those horror films.' Fiona thought as she moved down the hall in the hopes of finding one of the objects of her search. As she made her way down her eyes went to a single column there was something on it that was out of place. As she moved closer she saw that it was red. Fiona gasped as she took a step back her heart racing as she covered her mouth feeling a bit sick.

'Is that….blood?' Fiona didn't stay long to find out she moved at a faster pace away from the blood and further down the hall. As she continued on she noticed another door to her right. She went over to it and attempted to open it but it wouldn't budge. Locked. She sighed and moved on. The hall slowly seemed to enter into another corridor one side leading to another door and another down another hall. But as she moved closer she spotted another door slightly ajar. She slowly moved over and peeked into the room through the slight opening. The room seemed to be a sort of study cases of books lined the walls. In the center was a pedestal holding up a giant book. But what Fiona a bit reluctant to enter were the two cloaked and hooded people inside. Their clothing was dark black cloaks and hoods that covered the top of their heads in shadows only showing their cheeks, jaws and noses. One was sprouting a rough beard while the other was clean shaven. The bearded one sat on a chair reading from a small book off a desk. The other was reading from the large tome in the center. The one by the tome brought a hand up and motioned her to enter. Fiona gasped a bit and gulped slowly entering.

'How did he see me? How did he know I was there?' She thought as she entered. The two cloaked ones turned to regard her. Fiona shivered a bit but kept her fear in check.

"H-Hello." She said.

"Well wrap me in pig skin and call me sausage it's the new girl coming to join us eh mate." One said in a heavy Australian accent and by his voice he was a man.

"….Hmmmm she shouldn't be here." The other said before going back to his reading. His voice was cold and distant and held a slight American accent.

'What does he mean by that? I don't even know why I'm here.' Fiona thought a bit miffed at this stranger's rudeness.

"Ah mate, she just being in the same boat as we. Guests of the master of this place so no need to be rude."

"She is in a boat of her own. She is not among us nor shall she ever be."

"Hey I don't even know who you are or where I am so don't be giving me a rude greeting mister." Fiona said scowling at the man her hands on her hips her fear away and replaced by anger.

The Australian man laughed slapping his knee. "Ah mate she sure told you. Ah forgive my grim friend here miss." He stood and offered her his hand, "My name is Lewis Daniel." He said with a wink.

Fiona smiled and shook his hand a bit. "Thank you Lewis you seem to be a right gentleman. My name is Fiona Belli. I hope I am not disturbing your…reading." Fiona said looking at the American man who was turning one of the large pages in the tome.

"Not at all my dear. It was getting rather boring."

"Lewis…" The other man said with a hint of warning in his tone.

Lewis cleared his throat. "Uh well anyway it's no trouble of you coming here."

"I'm glad I am not intruding. Lewis could you perhaps tell me where I am?"

"You mean you don't know?" Lewis sighed and moved back to his chair and put the book away in the book shelf, "Ah lass I'm not permitted to say by our employer the master of this castle. You'll find out…soon enough." His tone sounded a bit grim as he looked to his friend for a moment then out a window.

"What? Do you.." Fiona began but was cut off by the other man.

"We shouldn't be wasting her time. Come Lewis its time we got to work anyway." The man headed to the door. Lewis nodding and following after him.

"Wait..what do you mean…" Fiona asked a bit desperate for an answer.

The man stopped and looked at her, "You will find out for now stay out of trouble like a good girl."

Fiona gritted her teeth this man was treating her like a child, a very uneducated child. By God she was a college student and eighteen years old she did not deserve that kind of treatment.

"Look here you…" Fiona went to say a few choice words to this man but he cut her off. Again.

"My name is Michael Miss Fiona. Now do be a good girl and stay out of trouble." With that he stepped out the door.

"Sorry my dear. He can be rough but he is a nice guy." With that Lewis followed after his friend vanishing closing the door.

"Wait!" Fiona said as she opened the door and stepped out hoping to catch them. They were gone. "What? How?" Fiona felt her heart beating as she stepped back inside the study for a moment two cloaked men just vanished into thin air. Creepy? YES!

"Well Fiona looks like your on your own again." She said as she looked around the room for any sort of clue of where she was or at least a map. While she looked one thing caught her attention. A chalk board that someone had written on.

'Whats this?' She thought as she read it. The words didn't make much sense to her. Something about Azoth and Luminessants.

"What are those?" she thought for a moment before sighing. "Nothing of use here." She headed to the door peeking out a bit just to see if she saw Lewis or Michael again. Lewis and Michael, even if he was a rude jerk, made her feel secure and less alone. She didn't see them so she continued down the hall a bit. She stopped and stayed still. On the wall around the corner a large shadow appeared. It seemed to be holding something. She slowly moved to peek behind the corner her heart racing as she moved her head closer. Something flew past her and she screamed as she fell back onto her rear on the hard ground. On the floor in front of her was an old worn doll. From behind the corner the shadow moved over to the doll till its source stepped out and picked it up. He, if it was even human, was big bigger then a normal person should or could be. He was hunchbacked and no doubt had a great deal of strength. Fiona felt her heart racing beyond her limits as she slid away from the thing before her. It turned and looked at her with wide eyes then to the doll in its hand then back at Fiona.

Debilitas made several grunts as he blinked for a moment the looked back at his old dolly and tossed it behind his back. It was the new dolly that was in the cage. How did it get here? The master would probably want it back in its cage. But he could play with it first. Yes play would be fun all his other dollies were broken or old. This one looked like fun. He smiled and lifted his arms up as he stepped towards the dolly a bit laughing.

Fiona didn't wait to find out what this thing wanted with her. She got to her feet and ran as fast as she could go. Her heart was racing and she was sure she was in a fight or flight state of mind as she ran down the corridor. She could hear the grunts of the thing as it chased after her in a slight canter. Fiona ran past the door that lead to the previous corridor and into the bedroom and slammed the door shut.

'Oh no! What should I do? If I don't do something, that….thing will get me!' She looked around the room for a possible hiding place. Her eyes darted to the bed. The sheets hung down over the side offering ample coverage for the underneath.

'Its better then nothing.' She thought as she moved to the bed and crawled underneath it putting a hand over her mouth to quite her breathing and stayed absolutely still. Her heart felt like it was going to burst form her chest any moment now.

She waited and soon enough the grunts of that thing were in the room. She could see its feet move about the room as it searched for her. After a few moments it didn't find her it went out the door again. Fiona waited…..and waited….and waited. After what felt like an eternity of waiting, she slowly got out feeling it was safe now. She went to the door and peeked outside. The thing was gone.

'Thank you God.' She thought as she placed a hand over hear heart and took slow breathes to calm down. She didn't know where she was in a strange castle and now some…thing was chasing her. She defiantly felt like she was in a horror film. But sadly this one was real.

"Please God….help me get out of this alive." Fiona thought and prayed.

Okay that's it for chapta two. Hope you enjoy it. And seriously id love reviews its what keeps me writing :) so please tell me what you think.

And congrats we meet my first two oc's I am still accepting ideas for more if you have any if not :P well doesn't matter the story goes on. Hope I captured the horror enough and the emotion


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter of the Occult. I would like to thank LoNeWoLfGoEsRaWr for the OC idea and I will be glad to use her :) she will help add some humor to things as well :P. Anyway we last left Fiona after she just escaped from that big guy debilitas*he seems like a rapist to me when I saw the game but that's just me* Anyway on with the rest of the story. This chapter might be short it might not depends on how I feel :P a bit of a foresight into the chapter Fiona will meet the games number one pervert Riccardo who makes a lovely statue of her pregnant aint that just lovely :P

Then we will probably run from debilitas a bit more then maybe see a bit of fluffy stuff …or not :P HERE WE GO.

Fiona peeked around the door leading back to the corridor. Not seeing the thing that chased her she slowly stepped out and walked to the hallway leading to the study. As she got closer to where she first meet it she slowly looked around the other corner. Nothing was there either.

'Thank you God.' She sighed in relief. Her eyes went to the door that was blocked by a box. 'It doesn't look that heavy…maybe I can..' Fiona moved towards and pushed with all her strength. Slowly the box moved till it was out of the way of the door.

Fiona then opened the door. As she stepped inside she stopped and looked around in surprise. "What is this?" The entire room looked like a sort of laboratory. Beakers and test tubes covered a large table in the center as well as opened books and scattered pieces of paper. The tubes were filled with different colored liquids and a few of them had things inside them.

"I don't even want to know what those things are." Fiona said a bit unease in her stomach.

There was also a small fire going in the fireplace so the room was warm. On the left side of the room stood a tall man like statue. Only it had no real form other then being big, and it seemed to be made out of a red clay. As Fiona looked around her eyes went to an old piece of parchment.

"What's this?" She said as she picked it up and looked it over.

_A deciphering of the book of origions. Seferru Yetira, has uncovered the process of creating "life from earth-soil."_

_This Golem needs not nourishment nor sleep, making this earthen guardian the ultimate safe-keeper of our deepest alchemic secrets and knowledge._

_I dub this creature __EMETH_

"Alchemic….Alchemy? But that's just a load of nonsense." Fiona put the parchment back on the table and turned around and looked at the statue again. "Guardian? Doesn't look like much." She said as she looked it over a bit.

When Fiona looked closer she saw that this earthen doll blocked a doorway. "How do I move this thing?" Her eyes then spotted a slot shaped hole. On its head was the word EMETH.

"This must be that…golem thing." She said as she stepped away from it seeing no way to move it. As she left the room she walked down the other hall a bit slower then usual still unsure if that thing was gone. As she moved further along her she spotted another door. Making her way to it she opened it and stepped into a room that looked like it meet a hurricane. A chandelier was on the floor, and papers were scattered everywhere. The walls also looked ready to fall apart. Also on the floor were old easels broken up on the floor. As well there was a young girl perhaps her age who was digging through the papers. She wore a simple dress, with the skirt portion covering her legs, with a shawl over her shoulders.

Fiona stopped spotting her and said a bit hesitantly, "H-Hello." The girl stopped what she was doing and turned to see Fiona. For about a brief second her eyes seemed to widen in awe seeing her and there was a sort of glow of worship in those eyes.

"Oh..oh hello." She got up and curtsied to Fiona, who was a bit surprised at the formal greeting but did her best to do as well with what little skirt she had; no sense in being rude. The girl got up and made her way to Fiona with a warm smile. "You must be the guest of the master. What brings you to my old room?" She asked her eyes still aglow.

"This is your room?" Fiona asked looking around a bit.

"It was but I have a new one now. But I left something here but I can't find it. Something to help my art, have you seen it?"

"Your art…did you make the paintings I have seen around here?"

The girls smiled more and nodded, "Yes I painted them all. The master says I am very good at it."

Fiona was impressed the few paintings she saw, even if the one in her room was a bit creepy, were very well done. If this girl made them all she had real talent that even her art teacher would be envious of. "They are very good and no I haven't seen anything, what is it you're looking for anyway?"

The girl frowned and said, "I don't know…something to make my art perfect I want to make the ultimate masterpiece with it. But I can't find what I need…and I don't know what it is?"

"Im sorry. Perhaps its inspiration? That's what my art teacher always says we need." Fiona said hoping to make the girl smile again.

The girl did smile, if a little, "Your probably right. Well I should probably go now I have to find my inspiration!" With that said she picked up her skirt a bit and ran out the door.

Fiona chuckled a bit at the girls excitement. Normally she would ask where she was, but after her meeting with Lewis and Michael she figured anyone who worked here won't tell her a thing.

'I'll just have to find out on my own.' She thought as she looked around the room a bit.

Fiona looked about finding very little in the room except for an old typewriter…and plates that seemed they would fit in the hole in the Golem. "Hmmm…Its worth a shot." Fiona stepped over to the typewriter and placed one of the plates into the machine. "Lets see…if I remember from my ancient language classes…emeth is Hebrew for….life. So if the Golem is named life then perhaps I need the opposite to move it out of the way..that would be…" Fiona typed in the word METH onto the plate and removed it.

"I hope this works." Fiona said as she made her way back to the golem. Once she got back she inserted the plate into the hole and for a moment nothing happened. Then the Golem started to shake and crack. Fiona stepped back as the clay structure crumbled into pieces.

"I was right." Fiona smiled as she opened the door and stepped out onto a balcony. The stairs were broken but there was a ladder. Fiona made her way to it and found that it went right to the bottom of the balcony into a garden. Fiona took great care climbing down one wrong move and…well best not to think about it.

Once she reached the bottom Fiona spotted two doors. 'Hmm…I'll try this one.' Fiona tried the first but it was locked tight. "Okay…this one hopefully." Fiona tried the second and it was unlocked. Entering she found herself in another portion of the castle grounds. A set of barrels to one side that offered a decent hiding place if she crouched low and another door. Opening it she found herself in another room. This room was more well kept then some of the others in the castle. Two couches by a glass coffee table. On one of the couches was some sort of object covered by a white sheet. Several bookshelf's and looking above her an inside balcony. What made Fiona a bit afraid was the fact that music was being played from above, no doubt from a piano but the question was…who was playing?

Fiona spotted a small table, on it was a key no doubt the key to the previous locked door. Fiona went over and picked it up…and that's when the music stopped. And someone spoke.

"Ah. Fiona. I see you've finally awakened… There's something I've wanted to show you for quite some time. Pull away that sheet behind you…"

Fiona looked up to the balcony unable to see who was speaking. But his voice made her shiver inside. 'How many people live here?' She thought as she turned to the couch with the sheet. She moved over and removed the sheet. And gasped stepping away from it in horror.

It was her, or a clay sculpture of her…and what caught her eyes the most, and filled her with terror was the statues stomach. It was big…like that of a pregnant woman.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" The unknown man said. Fiona didn't agree…creepy and frightening suited it more.

"That, my dear is what you will become in the future." Fiona gulped. While she did have dreams of maybe one day having a family…this just made her cringe in fear inside.

"Go ahead. You may touch it," The voice said in a slight soft tone but it soon changed to one of possession, "You will be mine, Fiona!" Fiona looked back up to the balcony, her heart racing and adrenaline pumping through her as the unknown man began to laugh. So Fiona did the one thing anyone could have done in that situation.

She ran.

And there you go. Riccardo the ever lovable stalker rapist. And we meet another OC the artist girl who shall be stalker number….well whatever :P just so you know her name is Casandra and I got her from a Deviant Art I found so all credit goes to her maker Kai121. Anyway hope you enjoy this.


	4. Chapter 4

My next chap in The Occult haunting ground fic :D it mght be short we will see some humor, and a sweet little scene in the end :P then some more humor at the end so without further ado here you are my loyal readers :)

Fiona ran. Ran as hard as he legs could carry her. She burst out the door back into the garden and turned to the locked door. Her heart was beating fast, and she couldn't calm herself down. She just practically heard a threat of rape.

'Cause I sure as hell won't go near whoever that guy is. Come on you damn key get IN!' Fiona shoved the key into the key hole and unlocked the door and burst through.

She ran down a large hall more of that girls paintings lining the wall as well as medieval relics such as suits of armor or swords on the wall. After awhile she stopped placing a hand over her heart as she tried to steady her breathing. When she felt calmed down she looked around and noticed she was in a bathroom. It was a mess; broken tiles and holes in the wall. Her eyes saw a sink that was white clean; she made her way to it and tried to see if the water worked. It did and it seemed clean enough. Fiona turned the water on more and cupped her hands under it till she had a nice pool of water in her hands and splashed it against her face. It helped her calm down a bit and wake her up again.

'It must be nearly twelve am perhaps.' She thought remember that the moon was out right now s no doubt it was some time at night. She found a dry and clean towel hanging from the sink and dried her face off with it.

Feeling refreshed Fiona walked out of the bathroom and reentered the hall she was originally in when she entered the castle again. She noticed another door that she must have passed in her running. She walked up to it and tested to see if it was unlocked. It was. Opening the door she stepped into what seemed to be a kitchen.

"Eww…I don't think I will ever eat meat again." She said as she spotted a meat carcass hanging from the beam near the ceiling. It was not a very pleasant sight given it seemed to be freshly slaughtered. Fiona took her eyes away from it and noticed another door on the other side of the kitchen; making her way over she entered into a vast and beautiful dinning hall. A large table that could seat twenty people or more stood in the center. It was one of those tables one expected to see in a rich mans house.

'Then again whoever owns this castle must have a great deal of wealth…even if it is slightly ruined'

Fiona didn't find much of interest in the dinning hall so she headed back to the kitchen and found a stair case that lead to a cellar. There on a large table was a piece of paper. When Fiona looked at it closer she immediately grabbed it and held it like a precious treasure. "A MAP!" She screamed then clamped a hand to her mouth and moved a bit to the darkness and waited…..and waited. Nothing.

"Thank goodness…I don't know if that…monster is nearby but better safe then sorry."

Fiona took her time to look over the map. "Hmm this place is big…but at least ill know where I am so I won't get lost." Fiona headed back up to the kitchen. But when she entered she felt…Goosebumps…like someone was watching her. Slowly she walked looking about…her heart racing her body ready to pump adrenaline into her system. Was that…breathing she heard …was it her own….or…..someone else's?

Fiona turned back to the door she had entered from the hall her back to the kitchen counter. She stood still for a moment then turned placing her hands on the counter….and came face to face with that giant brute of a beast again. His mouth was open wide in a sort of grin. He grumbled and growled in glee as he brought his face closer…..closer…closer….closer till his mouth could bite her and then…Fiona quickly jumped away as the brutes arms came about trying to grab her. She slid across the wall as he waved his arms at her extending them as far as he could across the counter trying to grab her. Fiona soon ran. Fear gripped her heart she didn't know where she was going but anywhere was better then there. She bust open a door as the big brute started to give chase. She soon found her self at a stair case heading up. She ran but tripped near the first step and soon felt a sharp pain in her ankle. Sitting on the step she pulled her leg closer and felt where the pain was. It felt wet and her boot was staining red a bit. It hurt and it was worse trying to put weight on it.

"Damn it Damn it" She said as she got up as best she could a tried to get up the stairs. She looked near the bottom and her pursuer stood their laughing to himself with glee as he slowly shuffled up the stairs towards her. Fiona managed to reach the top of the stairs and attempted to run but her leg gave out from the pain in her ankle and she sprawled onto the floor. She watched with horror as he got closer…and closer….and closer…but just before he could grab her a voice sounded.

"EXIRE DEBILITAS!" Someone said.

The brute…Debilitas stopped and looked towards the hall then to Fiona and frowned and shuffled off somewhere else. Debilitas was angry. He wanted to play with that doll. To hug it, to hold it, to squeeze it but everyone kept denying him. She kept running from him. He just wanted to play. All this made the poor creature even angrier as he made his way to the garden. Next time….next time he would catch the doll and this time no one would stop him and if he couldn't play with the doll then no one could.

Once Debilitas was gone Fiona turned to the hall way and saw four robbed figures reveal themselves. One was dressed in a brown monkish sort of robe a hood covering his face in darkness. The other three all wore black robes and hoods that shrouded their faces in darkness. But Fiona knew two of them…she didn't know if there were more black robed people but she was sure that one of them was Lewis and the other was Michael. The other was no doubt a woman given her chest was noticeable despite the robe.

"Lews? Michael?" She asked.

"Yes little lady. Tis us are you okay?" Lewis asked in concern. Michael merely nodded.

The man in the brown robed looked at them for a moment then stepped towards Fiona a bit.

"I am Riccardo, keeper of the castle." He said.

'That voice. He is the one who said I would be his!' Fiona felt even more fear collapse onto her. Now she stood face to face with the man who threatened to RAPE her! She stepped back a bit and swallowed.

"So sorry to hear about your accident."

'Accident?' Fiona thought as she tried to figure out what he meant.

"Your parents…"

Fiona felt a slight stab of pain in her mind as images assaulted her memory. A car…her parents screaming…the crash. Fiona placed a hand to her head feeling dizzy.

"As Master Ugo and Mistress Ayla are both deceased, you, Miss Fiona are the sole surviving heir of Belli Castle."

'Wait…this castle…is mine…but how my parents never told me this.' Fiona felt more dizzy she could hear Lewis whistle in surprise over the news. The woman just stared at her. Fiona couldn't tell but in that darkness of her hood Fiona felt that woman was glaring at her.

More images flashed in her mind and Fiona held her head staggering slightly.

"Are you in pain, Miss? Will you be alright?"

Fiona's vision started going black...all the memories…the headaches, the pain in her ankle and the lack of rest was starting to take its toll.

"You've had a long day. Please rest upstairs. Your bed has been prepared."

Fiona began to fall to the floor as he mind fell into unconsciousness. She would have hit the floor hard if not for a swift black robed man moving fast and catching her in his strong arms.

"Aww Michael…that's so sweet I knew you liked her." Lewis winked to his friend.

Michael stared down at the woman in his arms then glared at his friend. "I just don't want her cracking her head…Lorenzo would be pissed if we let his granddaughter get hurt."

"Sure whatever you say." Lewis grinned.

Michael contemplated throwing a rock into his teeth but didn't….for now.

Riccardo frowned at the closeness Fiona and Michael had at the moment but ignored it. She would be his…eventually. "Take her to her room and put her to bed." With that he headed back to his lab.

Once he was gone there only remained the three black robes.

"Well get her to her bed…and no funny business Lewis." The woman said.

"Rei you wound me. I would never force myself on a woman."

"Pfft you're the womanizer of us. Honestly its unhealthy that you flirt with that incomplete homunculus."

Lewis leaned towards Michael and whispered, "At least when I offer something the opposite sex takes it"

Michael chuckled then said, "Well I will take her to her room. Farewell."

"And find her some proper clothes. Honestly I wouldn't be caught dead in such revealing clothes."

"You'd have to be dead six months to fit in them." Lewis said then ducked as Rei threw a brick at his head. "Whoa woman take it easy."

"Ugh pig." Rei turned and walked off.

"Sheesh someones suffering PMs."

"Lewis shut up." Michael walked off carrying Fiona gently to her room.

Lewis just stood there for a moment. "…Im gonna go see if Daniella wants some help." Lewis said to himself as he fantasized over all sorts of things he could help Daniella with….and not cleaning or cooking.

Michael laid Fiona onto the bed gently. "Hmm why did Lorenzo bring her here…she has no talent as an alchemist…so why?" He removed her boots and set them on the floor near the bed the noticed the blood on her stocking and removed it slowly.

"Damn she got a good gash from that step." Fiona's ankle was caked in dried blood and there was a good three inch gash there still bleeding. "This shouldn't be to hard to fix."

Michael opened his robe some and pulled out a small vial with a green liquid within then took a roll up bandage and poured the liquid onto the open wound.

Amazingly as soon as it made contact the wound sizzled and slowly the wound began to close till only a small cut remained. Then he wrapped the bandage around her ankle and put on a fresh stocking.

"There…shouldn't even leave a scar." Michael turned to walk towards the door but stopped and looked at the sleeping Fiona. "Why is she here?" He stepped and kneeled down and placed a hand on her cheek and gently slid it across. "Whatever the reason…Something…just doesn't feel right…and ill find out." With that he stood and walked towards the door. As he closed the door a corner of his robe got stuck as the door closed and tore but Michael was to lost in thought he didn't notice.

"I need to get back to work on that fairy amulet….but after that ill get some answers….and if not ill find out on my own."

Well there you go hope you like it a bit of slight romance or soon to be and some attempts at humor.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a relatively short chapter and doesn't include Fiona. Let me know what you think.

Micheal was confused. Fiona's blood was…..beautiful. No he isn't a vampire but he is an alchemist and blood was as good as gold to alchemy. There are many things one can do with blood in alchemy but those are secrets known only to them. But the most important thing about blood to an alchemist was one thing. It contained Azoth.

The amount of Azoth a creature carried could be determined by the trace specks of it that flowed in the blood if there were more specks then the creature had more azoth and if there were less amounts of specks then the creature had the minimal amount of azoth. But Fiona's….she was full of azoth her blood flowed with it!

"Jesus." Micheal said in awe.

"Yes?" Lewis asked as he walked in.

Micheal looked at his friend then back to the microscope…then back to lewis and blinked. Lewis….had a black eye….eyes.

"Uh?"

"Rei." Lewis said as he got some ice from the small fridge in the work room.

"I see. What did you say this time?" Micheal looked back at the blood sample he managed to extract from the sock of Fiona.

"Well she asked where her coffee was and she wanted to know if there was any milk left and I said if she wanted milk she should hover over a bucket."

Micheal blinked and looked at his friend, "…"

Lewis grinned.

Micheal stared and said simply, "Pervert."

"Hey."

"Look Lewis im rather busy."

"Why what is it?" Lewis shoved Micheal aside and looked at the blood sample. He stared for a moment and crossed himself. "Holy Mary mother of god."

"Its impressive."

"And its all from Fiona?"

"Yes."

"Jesus."

They both looked at the microscope then each other. Then they got up and Lewis said, "Well lets go get breakfast." They left the room and headed down to the kitchen.

As they made their way they stopped and peered around a corner. It was Christina. She had painted many of the paintings of the castle even ones of Lewis and Micheal as gifts for Christmas last year. They kept the pictures in their rooms to keep them safe from their creator. Since last week Christina had started tearing and smashing her works to pieces saying she couldn't find it. And as they watched her they saw her scream in rage and tear another painting to pieces.

"Shes losing her sanity." Micheal whispered.

"Poor girl."

Christina muttered to herself and looked at the stairs that lead to Fiona's room. She took a step towards them a look of worship and desire in her eyes but then she stopped and walked away muttering to herself more.

Micheal and Lewis looked at each other for a moment.

"Lewis. I think we should keep an eye on her."

"Yeah. I don't know why but…I think Fiona has more enemies here then she has friends."

"I agree. Come on lets get some coffee." The two walked on to the kitchen looking at the shattered pieces of a portrait of a woman that looked almost like Fiona.

As the two alchemists made their way to the kitchen Micheal couldn't get his mind off of Fiona. Why was she here? What was the reason for bringing a girl with such a large amount of Azoth here? and…..what were they going to do with her? He didn't know the answers….but he felt he would not like them when he learned them.

Upon entering the kitchen he ignored Lewis and Rei as Lewis once again made a comment that was sure to get him hit, and of course….Rei did punch him in his good eye leaving his friend on the floor now carrying two shiners as Rei stalked away muttering to herself.

"Lewis….one of these days your gonna say something that's going to send her over the edge."

Lewis got to his feet and retrieved two ice packs which he placed over his eyes as he sat down, "That's what I thought but didn't want to say."

Micheal sighed as he poured himself some coffee, everything seemed to be going to hell in the castle….and it all started since Fiona came here…that didn't make him feel any safer.

'What the hell is happening?' He thought as he finished his coffee.

Little did he know…that soon he would get his answers.

There you go not the best of my work for this fic but had to give you something. Expect more updates coming a lot more then they have been ive been rather busy this entire summer :( sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Another chapter for all my Haunting Grounds fans :) Im glad its so popular among you all :) I will begin by first responding to some reviews.

To Mitsuki Shigamatsu: Yes Debilitas is sweet but I wanted to add a bit of horror to this :P don't worry he wont be so creepy in future chapters after he thinks Fiona is an angel from heaven :)

To iSniffMarkers: Yes who wouldn't punch Lewis in the eye :P or throw a brick at him or any of the other humorous acts of violence against his person till she final snaps :P

Now for the show to start YEAH!

"NO!" Fiona screamed.

Her breathing was near the point of hyperventilation as she looked about her surroundings in fear. She was alive…and she was still in this horrible castle. Her parents…oh God her parents. She fought back tears as she hugged herself.

"No….This isn't real…it's just a dream…" She said as she silently cried hugging herself even tighter, "This can't be happening to me….It can't be..."

She cried, it was all she could do. Her parents dead. Herself trapped in a castle in who knows where. People after her for some reason or another and she was for the first time in her life. Alone.

She cried for a time till she heard a whine, a dogs whine to be exact. It sounded as if it was in pain. She wiped the tears from her eyes and listened for it again. Again she heard it. She slowly got off the bed in her room and was surprised when she noticed that she was not in pain. She checked where she had no doubt gashed her ankle and found it was bandaged, who did this?

She didn't dwell on it long as she heard the whine again she got to her feet and slowly made her way towards the window. There out in the garden under a tree lay a white dog. At the distance she was she could not make out the breed but it looked like a German shepherd. It was not moving much and she could hear it whine again. Without a pause she made her way to the door, glad that it was unlocked and swiftly went down the stairs to the tree.

She knelt beside the dog, it was breathing shallowly as if it was suffocating. Around its neck she saw wire around the poor creature's neck tying it to the tree.

'Unforgivable!' She thought as she gently tried to sooth the dog as she untied the wire from it, "its digging into the poor dog's neck!' If she ever got her hands on the person who would do such a thing there would be hell to pay.

As soon as the wire came off the dog started to breath easier and got to its feet panting, tongue hanging out like all dogs did when they pant. It was a cute expression that made Fiona giggle. The dog turned to regard her and licked repeatedly. Fiona could not help but laugh, it felt good to laugh after so much hardship. She eventually managed to calm the dog and petted his head for a bit with a smile.

"Go now. And don't get caught this time." She told him.

The dog made a whine, not of pain but just a whine of confusion; it looked around a bit then slowly walked off giving Fiona one last look.

"Go…" She said as she watched it walk off. She felt said inside but knew that it was for the best. She just hoped that it would not get trapped again.

Once the dog was out of sight she felt…cold. She looked around as if being watched. She hugged herself again not because it was cold but…because right now out here in the garden she felt exposed and very much like she was being watched.

She quickly made her way back to her room. Even if it was still in the castle, she felt a bit safer there than outside where who knows what was waiting for her. Like that big man, or Riccardo, he scared her as well especially with that horrible statue of her. She shivered as she thought back to it and quickened her pace to get back inside.

When she got back inside Fiona was deep in thought. What was her reason for being here, the castle was Belli Castle, her parents never told her about this. Why and what connection did the people of this castle have with her father and mother. She tried to find a connection but was taken from her thoughts when she saw her bed…or who was on the bed. It was him that big scary man. Debilitas she believed his name was.

He was laughing a bit as he swung his legs a bit as he sat on the bed. He looked at her and waved as he grunted. He got to his feet as he approached her. Fiona felt her legs give out and she moved herself back against the wall her heart racing with fear. What was he going to do to her?

Debilitas waved his hands and down growling and grunting as he got closer and closer. He got down on all fours and began crawling towards her one hand reaching out to grab her. Closer and closer he got till he was able to grab her leg. He got closer and closer till…Barking came to the right. Debilitas stopped and looked towards the sound. It was that white dog it was barking and growling at him.

Fiona looked at the dog then back at Debilitas as he got to his feet and growled to scare the dog off. Fiona felt her fear mounting and she did the only thing she felt she could do.

"Help!" She shouted to the dog.

The dog growled and lunged at Debilitas and snapped his jaws right onto his right hand digging into the skin and began shaking his head wildly cutting and tearing at the flesh. Debilitas screamed in agony and pain as he struggled to get his hand free. He eventually managed to rip his hand away from the dog's mouth; it was now blood and covered in bite marks. He made his way to the door and swiftly left not wanting to be bitten again as the dog barked and growled till was at last out of sight.

Fiona wasted no time as soon as he was gone she rushed towards the door and slammed it shut leaning against it and slowly slid down to the ground breathing heavily. She placed a hand over her heart and felt it beating quickly.

She looked at the dog which just sat there head tilted a bit to the side looking at her, "Thank you. You saved me." She said, "Come here. Come on, boy."

The dog got to his feet and slowly made his way towards Fiona sniffing her outstretched hand and licking it affectionately. Fiona smiled and hugged the dog, giggling a bit as it licked her face.

"What's your name?" She asked, and then she remembered, that dog collar she found when she first awoke in this castle. Hewie.

"So you're Hewie!" She said, Hewie looked at her showing that he recognized his name, "Well, hi Hewie."

Hewie barked as if saying hello as well. Fiona smiled. Though she was not sure of why she was here, though her parents were dead and she in a castle filled with strange people who wanted her here for God only knew. She felt a small shining ball of light in her heart banishing the darkness. Hewie, a simple dog yes but to her a friend and protector in this terrifying time of her life.

Kinda wanted to end here on a relatively nice and happy note….before I propel everything back into darkness, murder, fear and other bad horrible sad things with only small bits of humor and romance entering here and there to lighten poor fionas day :P let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Im glad people liked my latest chapter for The Occult :) makes me feel loved and special :P now I hope you all loved the cuddly fluffy feeling you all probably got with the Hewie chapter CAUSE THERE AINT GONNA BE ANY MORE :D at least not a lot maybe the odd speck here and there but other then that its murder and mayhem standard procedure.

Now I want all of you to know I have not yet decided on either Debilitas dying or leaving in this fic I leave that up to you though im sure you all will say let him live you might think otherwise cause of how spooky he is in previous chapters :P anyway you make the choice and enjoy if no choice is made ill more then likely let him live but you might have other opinions so make your choices if you dare :P

Anyway on with the show.

"Good boy. Good boy" Fiona said as she pet Hewie who barked with joy at the attention. She then looked back to the door that Debilitas had left, "He might be out there…waiting for me." She slowly moved away from the door, Hewie following close behind. She made her way back to the door leading to the stairs down to the garden. There had to be another way around the castle other than taking the same door he took. She stopped when she did not go all the way to the garden, she knew there was no way around from the area she was in but kept to the level before the stairs leading up to her room.

She searched for a moment passing a door that hung open from the slight wind. She noticed that many parts of the castle were crumbling, 'Why would they live in such a dark and run down place?' She thought. She looked and looked but found no other door leading into the castle and away from her current location. She gulped and slowly made her way back to her room, she placed her hand on Hewies back running her fingers through his fur a bit. She had no choice it seemed.

She returned to her room and slowly opened the door that Debilitas took to escape Hewie and slowly looked around and listened. Nothing, no grunts or heavy breathing….silence. Strangely enough that was unnerving as well. She and Hewie made their way down the halls, still no sign of Debilitas. Fiona made sure to ignore the still unwashed blood on the pillar and made her way back to the kitchen.

When she got there she kept a close eye out for another ambush but there was none. In fact instead she saw the maid. She seemed to be cooking something. It smelled divine, even if the kitchen did not seem to be well maintained.

'She is so beautiful,' Fiona thought, 'But…something…doesn't seem right about her.'

She called Hewie closer to her side, who licked her hand a bit obviously sensing her slight discomfort. They left the kitchen and double backed a bit. There had to be a door she did not take yet. That's when she noticed it. It was just to her left and she was sure it was previously locked…but maybe that changed. She placed her hand over the knob and slowly turned it. The door was unlocked. She opened the door…and wished she hadn't.

"oh..God…" She said. The room was full of marionettes each hanging from the wall and ceiling like some horror film doll room. Some of the marionettes seemed to have their strings tied about their necks when they were hung, others seemed to be missing pieces and they all seemed to be staring…at her.

Fiona gulped and slowly made her way into the room, Hewie growled lowly, staying close to Fiona as they made their way. The roomed seemed more of a hall the way it twisted a bit. She could not help but feel a bit scared with all the marionettes just…hanging there. Her attention was soon brought to Hewie, who crouched low to the ground growling…, at a red carpet? He barked and growled at it Fiona could not understand why.

"What's the matter? What's wrong Hewie?" She asked scratching his head a bit to calm him down, he didn't. Fiona was starting to get worried, what if Debilitas heard his barking or worse Riccardo, "Hewie. Calm down…it's just a carpet." She tried to make him move but he wouldn't budge. Eventualyl she just sighed and said, "Alright boy stay here. I'm going to take a look ahead." Hewie whined and barked, what was he trying to say?

Slowly Fiona walked forward, onto the carpet…and that's when she heard it. The sound of something clicking into place and suddenly what looked like closed eyes to her right shot opened and looked…right at her. Fiona froze in shock not sure what was going on. Things seemed to happen very slowly. She saw sharp spikes flying from the eyes towards her and then a black thing tackling her from the side and forcing her to the ground as she screamed and Hewie barking like mad.

"AGGGHHH!" Someone screamed. Fiona found herself staring at the carpet and felt something wet against her face. She brought a hand to her cheek and looked at it…it was red…red with blood. Her heart froze and she looked to where she heard the scream. It was Micheal…and he was pinned against the wall or partially, and he was bleeding severly.

"Oh my God! Micheal!" She said in shock and felt sick by the scene before her. Micheal was latterly a pin cushion so to speak. One of the spikes and impaled his right hand against the wall right into the palm. Three others were deep in his shoulder and no doubt into the wall as well pinning him against it. One had just narrowly missed his neck but had cut enough to cause him to bleed, and another was just above his heart. It was only by a miracle of some divine being that it had not struck home and killed him. Then again he might just die from blood loss if he didn't get medical treatment.

"Son of a bitch! What the hell is wrong with you! This is an Alchemist fortress, you don't think we would have traps set for intruders! AGGGH" He screamed. Fiona gulped…traps…there were traps in this castle.

"T..Traps?" she said.

"Yes….traps…though they shouldn't be on. DAMN IT!" He hissed in pain as he used his good hand to grip the spike impaled in his right hand and pulled it out. Fiona nearly threw up as he did.

"Micheal…you shouldn't do that…you…you need a doctor." She said trying to stop him from pulling any more of the spikes out and cause more bleeding. He shoved her away and proceeded to remove the rest of the spikes and promptly plop to the ground curling up in pain as he made a nice puddle of blood on the ground, strange…that the color of the carpet was like the color of blood. That made Fiona wonder if red was its original color, she shivered as she helped Micheal up ignoring if she got blood on her clothes.

"Micheal..you need medical attention." Fiona said as she struggled to keep him on his feet. Hewie came over whining and licked her leg a bit, as if asking if she was okay.

"Im okay Hewie. But we need to get Micheal to…is there a doctor in this place?" She asked.

"Screw doctors. Take me to the lab…NOW!" He said, hissing again in pain.

Fiona was not sure if she should but…what choice did she have. She brought Micheal to the lab where she found that golem as swiftly as she could without causing him any more pain. Once there she set him down on a chair.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asked. She watched him as he began picking up vials of red, green and other various colored liquids and began mixing them in a large beaker muttering to himself. The liquids sizzled and seemed to become a light blue paste like substance. Than she got a real surprise, as Micheal removed the thick black robes he wore, they were stained with his blood and where he got shot in the shoulder were three nice holes and a tear in the hood.

He was…handsome. He had short curly brown hair and green eyes that seemed to hold a dangerous tone and strangely ageless wisdom. His skin was pale, probably from wearing such a big robe and maybe from not getting out in the sun at all. What drew her eyes the most was he only had a pair of jeans on under the robe. He was muscular but not body builder muscular and he had…so many scars across his chest and arms.

'How do you have to live to get so many scars?' She thought as he took a small brush and dipped it into the paste and spread it across his wounds. At first Fiona was not sure what was going on but gasped as she saw what she was, despite everything she learned in college, unable to figure out. The paste seemed to sizzle and slowly sink into the wound and the skin…slowly regrow at a much faster pace then the human body could do on its own. Eventually there was nothing left of the paste or the wound, save for a scar. Micheal did this process with the rest of his wounds.

"How…how is that possible?" she asked. Micheal snorted and looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"It's Alchemy Fiona. What your…science claims as true is only a partial truth to us alchemists." Micheal placed his robe back on and covered his face again with the hood shrouding his features once again in darkness.

"Now…what the hell were you thinking? I would expect that the dog barking was signal enough of danger." Micheal asked as he crossed his arms.

Fiona fidgeted a bit and bit her lip, "I…I was afraid Debilitas would show up. I guess I should pay more attention to Hewie when he barks."

Hewie barked and licked Fiona's hand nuzzling it as if saying, _It's alright your safe that's all that counts._

"Yes you should. Temple dogs know a bit more about the world then a normal dog."

Fiona blinked, "Temple dog?"

"Yes that is what Hewie is. Why do you think he is pure white?" Micheal said looking at Hewie with…pity?

"Well…some dogs have different fur colors from special breeding."

"True but that dog was born white just as his parents were. And if you haven't guessed yet he is a lot smarter than a normal dog."

Fiona had to agree…Hewie did seem a bit smarter then the average bear. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Find something funny?"

Fiona went to respond but something hit her, "Hey…how do you know what Hewie is?"

"Because all alchemists know what a temple dog or other temple animals are."

"How come?"

Micheal was silent, "Because….it was important at one point in time. Now it isn't but an alchemist never forgets what was taught in the past, even if it was horrible."

Fiona hugged Hewie, not liking the word horrible, "What do you mean horrible?"

Micheal sighed, "Long ago…temple animals were kept…for sacrifices."

"Sacrifices!" Fiona shouted, not caring if Debilitas heard, she was with Micheal anyway and he seemed to fear him as much as he no doubt feared Hewie now.

"Yes. But that was then this is now. Temple animals are sometimes still used for sacrifices but mostly they just are kept for protection."

"And what was Hewie!" Fiona said anger building up inside her, was that why Hewie was tied up to that tree? Where they going to sacrifice him so they didn't care about his health! It was only by sheer will power that she didn't go for Micheals neck.

"He was just here, previously he was meant to be a sacrifice…but now he is just a dog living here. Keep him if you want he is mostly just a pest to us." Micheal stood and began to walk away, "See you around and try to avoid getting killed."

"Hold it I'm not done with you!" Fiona said as she got up to chase him but when she reached the door…He was gone. Just gone. Fiona was confused, angry and perhaps a bit scared, not for herself but for Hewie. She knelt down and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry Hewie. Ill keep you safe, just as you keep me safe. I won't let anyone hurt you." She said. Hewie just licked her face.

Ha did you think i was going to kill/hurt Fiona :P never. I might scare her silly and to near heart attacks but never hurt. Now for everyone else...not so sure. And the temple animal thing I wanted to give Hewie a reason why he was in a alchemist castle and to make it all sad and stuff just to mess with you Hewie fans :P arnt i just evil.


	8. Chapter 8

I feel like updating Occult a lot so I can focus a bit on my other fics and a project that I hope will get me published as a full time writer :) but cant give away what the project is cause it's a secret :P Anyway enjoy three chapters and maybe one or two more to come soon this week then expect a slight slowness of the updates but don't worry I just want to update a few other fics*which if you all love me you will read as well they are on my profile :P so pwease read and drop a review* anyway enjoy more blood and guts and terror in Occult… but first a little comedy. This chapter is short though but has some comedy in it then a snap shot to Fiona who gets a disturbing call.

Enjoy.

Micheal slowly made his way to the library where he could get some reading done and rest his body after the physical abuse he put it through just to keep that stupid girl alive. But…why was the trap activated? Alchemist protocol states that any visitors in an alchemists stronghold should never come to harm unless in defense and thus all traps should be disabled until the visitor leaves. So why was that trap on?

"I better check the others just in case. Thank goodness they are all one shot traps." Micheal hissed a bit as he felt stabs of pain. Though the rejuvenation paste patched up his wounds the skin was still tender and could rip open if he over extended himself or did anything stupid.

He found his way to his favorite comfy arm chair in the library and sat down with a sigh of relief. Peace and…

"Come on Lewis just tell me why Lorenzo brought that girl. I'll give you fifty bucks." Rei said in her nicest voice.

Micheal sighed knowing what was coming next he heard Lewis say, "No...but if you tell me your age ill tell you."

"Alright seventy-five." Rei said no doubt meaning seventy five dollars not years…but….

"There that wasn't so hard now was it?" Lewis said no doubt with his famous grin on his face.

Silence and then a...WHACK!

Micheal turned to the aisle where their voices were coming from. Rei stomped out growling profanity and other insults about a certain perverted alchemist. Lewis stumbled out into view himself a hand to his head, no doubt over a reasonably sized lump. He grinned and Micheal saw he was now missing a tooth and he had a black eye….again.

"You look like a hill billy." Micheal simply said as he took a book form the bookcase next to him.

Lewis looked in the mirror, opening his mouth wide and yelled, "AGGH! MY FACE MY ADONIS LIKE FACE IT'S RUINED!" He fell to his knees and whimpered.

"Lewis. Shut up, I've had a rather annoying and painful moment of my life and I would like some quite and peace for the next hour or two before dinner."

Lewis snapped from his self pity and looked at his friend, "What happened mate?"

"It was nothing. Fiona just walked into one of our traps in the marionette room."

"WHAT! OH GOD IS SHE OKAY! OH GOD SHE ISN'T DEAD IS SHE!" Lewis grabbed Micheals robes and began to shake him, which caused the American alchemist to punch his friend.

"Get a grip on your self. No she isn't dead I managed to get her to the ground before the spikes killed her. But I wasn't so lucky." He rubbed his shoulder.

Lewis rubbed his cheek then looked at Micheal, "Well you're still alive so I guess its okay."

"Wow thanks Lewis I feel so loved." Micheal said sarcasticly.

"Oh come now mate you know I care about you. You're a brother to me, come one big hug. BIG HUG" Lewis grabbed Micheal into a tight bear hug.

"Lewis…let go…before I use you in my next lightning experiment." Micheal threatened. Lewis quickly complied.

"Still its strange you know. Why were the traps on?" Lewis thought on that for a moment, "You think we should re-check them all to make sure no others are one?"

Micheal sighed and closed his book he had just barely even started on, "Yes. Now…leave me alone till dinner." He re-opened the book and began to read.

Lewis stared at his friend for a moment….then walked away, "Daniella! Are you around here!" Lewis ran off to find his favorite maid. Oh how he wished Lorenzo would have her wear one of those maid outfits he had bought at the anime convention last year. They were…so kinky.

'Maybe I can convince her myself.' He thought and that thought propelled him to run as fast as he could to find her.

Micheal sighed, glad he was at last alone, 'That man is a massive horn dog.' He thought though he was no mind reader he was sure Lewis's search for Daniella involved some kinky stuff, and no doubt the homunculus wouldn't even know what was going on.

"How he can be obsessed with that incomplete thing I will never know."

Unknown to Micheal that little remark was over heard. By a certain maid who stopped her dusting and frowned.

'Incomplete? I am….Incomplete?' She thought…and the thought made her cringe inside and made her feel sick. Was that why her master ignored her, she was….not perfect. But…but he said she was….she was the perfect woman...but…was she?

Daniella started to the kitchen to get dinner ready. But each step she thought 'Was she perfect or incomplete?'

Fiona gulped as she looked at the ringing phone. She slowly reached for it and brought it to her ear. She heard what seemed to be…slurping, and breathing…very difficult breathing. She took it away from her ear and listened as someone said, "Fiona…"

'Who is this? And how does he know my name?' Fiona was afraid…someone knew she was in this part of the castle when they called the phone and that person knew her name…was she being watched…and if so…by who?

"Who is this?" She asked.

"You must pay attention now, Fiona," The person said, "Be wary of Riccardo…Your Azoth…" With a hiss the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello!" Fiona asked, "Are you there?"

No answer. She hung up the phone. Confused, again this Azoth, "Azoth…?" Fiona however had little time to think on all that had happened because Hewie gave a low growl and pushed Fiona's leg with his head. A sign that she should get moving. Fiona began to walk back to the Marionette room, glad that the trap was deactivated now. Hewie kept growling and pushing her to get her moving faster. Fiona could not understand why…till she heard a grunting from the distance. Debilitas, he was coming.

Fiona did the only thing she could. She ran.

Micheal sighed in relaxation. This was the life, a book on alchemical formulas and procedures, his comfy chair and a nice hot cup of tea. Daniella might be a homunculus but she could make a good cup of tea…actually everything she made was good.

"Got to give her that much." Micheal said as he sipped his tea, just the right amount of sugar.

Micheal felt that…something was off. The formulas in this book were different from the usual ones he practiced. They seemed a bit…dated. He turned a page and blinked at what he saw… formulas to use the azoth from a Temple Animal.

"This…book has formulas that were used by the ancient alchemists…but…I've never read these kinds before…" Micheal read them carefully confused and feeling a slight sense of…dread.

The book seemed to have ways of creating things that no good alchemist of the current era would make, things that would create too much attention, Cadaver Gatherers, Flesh Golems, Chimeras. As well there were rituals and procedures to draw the last drop of azoth from Temple animals, and the remnants of azoth from freshly dead corpses.

"This is….this has to be a book from Lorenzo's private collection. How did it get here in the library?" Micheal was confused, no one in their right mind would put such a rare book in a place where any alchemist could…steal it for his own collection of knowledge.

It was a mystery. He looked more…then threw the book from him in disgust when he saw what was next. Rituals to re-gain youth, by taking the azoth…from a young, healthy living human being of the same blood line.

"Oh God." Micheal said in horror as he got to his feet and picked up the book, "That is why Fiona is here…it has to be."

Micheal knew Lorenzo was getting on in his years. He figured that was why he took Rei, Lewis and himself as his apprentices so his knowledge would not die with him. But…if what he was reading was right…that might not be the case.

"No…no no no come on Micheal…you're jumping to conclusions." Micheal shook his head, "Lorenzo wouldn't do that."

Micheal took the book and rushed to his room, even if it was full of illegal formulas it was a rare find and he intended to keep it. He stored it away with his other books, well under a pile to keep it hidden. Once that was done he proceeded to Lorenzo's office.

'Alright just come out and ask him. I'm sure this is just all in your head.' Micheal told himself as he approached the door and knocked. No answer.

Micheal blinked and knocked again, "Uh…Lorenzo?" Still no answer. Micheal tried the knob…the door was unlocked. He slowly pushed it open and entered the room. It was no doubt the room of the lord of the castle long ago but now it had been rearranged for Lorenzo. But no Lorenzo.

"Uh…Lorenzo." Micheal looked around and saw no sign of his master.

"You know it is terrible manners to enter someone's room without permission."

Micheal turned and saw Riccardo sitting on the couch with a smirk. In his hand was an old pistol.

"Riccardo…what are you doing here?"

"I am here because you are here."

Micheal blinked and backed away a bit, "What do you mean?" He was getting a bad feeling.

"I mean…you have stumbled upon something that my father did not want you to know."

"The youth ritual." Micheal said.

Riccardo chuckled, "Yes…that ritual. My father is planning to use Fiona to re-gain his youth."

"So…I was right." Micheal said, slightly disappointed that he was an apprentice to a mad man now.

"Yes. But I don't intend to let him use Fiona in such a way. I have…other plans for her."

Micheal blinked, "What plans…exactly?"

Riccardo smirked, "I will use her…to be reborn in a perfect body."

"You…intend to get her pregnant…and transfer your consciousness to the developing child." Micheal said piecing together the plan. The procedure was a…while not illegal activity it was frowned upon.

"Yes." Riccardo said.

"You think Lewis and I are just going to let you do that. Do you even think the Council will?" Micheal reached for the revolver he kept in a small pocket of his robe.

"I am prepared to do whatever it takes to achieve my rebirth. And you…are not going to get in the way." Riccardo aimed his pistol, just as Micheal pulled his out and aimed.

BANG!

Micheal felt his body go light as he felt himself fly backwards…into the window. The sound of breaking glass seemed to fill his ears and the small pieces glittered in the rising moon light. Things seemed to slow down as he fell…for a moment he thought he saw Riccardo starting down at him from the room, holding his arm as it bleed from his shot. Then…everything went black.

Well there you go. Short and it has signs of Daniellas madness approaching. Probably not the best i might edit it some when i have some time :P anyway review review review.


End file.
